Earl Grey Everyday
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: An unexpected accident has a delicious repercussion for Alice and Hatter


LunarianPrincess

Title: Earl Grey Day

Summary: An unexpected accident has steamy results

Warnings: Post Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, honestly! Because if I did, no one would ever see Hatter again.

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Alice cursed as she stepped out of the dojo and a man slammed into her. She hissed as hot liquid slammed into her chest. She jumped back as he hands struggled to pull the fabric of her tank topped, now soaked with scalding liquid, away from her skin. The man was apologizing profusely, shoving napkins at her chest. She jumped away from that invasive touch and pushed her hands out, warning him away. He apologized again before hurrying off down the street. Alice rubbed a hand absently on her shirt, cursing when her hand got sticky. Looking down she noticed the dark brown stain spreading on her white tank top. She thanked god that she didn't have that far to walk to her apartment.

She slipped her sunglasses on as she headed down the street, fanning at her shirt partially to dry it and partially to cool down her skin where the hot liquid had splashed. She was grateful that none of the drink had spilled on her new jeans, it had just splashed all over her chest and neck. She absently pulled her keys from her pocket as she climbed to the third floor. She scratched absently at her neck and felt a sticky residue from whatever that guy had spilled on her.

The door popped open and she called out a hello, knowing that Hatter would be secluded inside. It had felt so weird to move into his apartment, or rather Jack's apartment. But she knew it was the right decision. They had dated for about four months before she moved in, and that had been around 5 months ago. Her mother loved 'David' and though she was a bit surprised at the move, she was happy that Alice seemed to have gotten over her commitment issues.

Hatter crawled off the sofa where he had been reading one book or another, books were stacked over every available surface in the large great room that led to their bedroom. He smiled at Alice as he stepped closer before he noticed the spreading stain on her shirt. His eyes narrowed at her, but as he stepped closer his nostrils flared and his pupils widened.

"Black tea" it was a low statement as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes got wide as she noticed the look on his face. His large pupils and curling smile caused a tug in her lower belly. Her keys dropped out of her hands as he stepped even closer, so close yet not quite touching her.

"Lavender," this word was punctuated by his hands sliding up her arms to stop at her shoulders. His head dipped and he delicately sniffed up her neck. There was no skin to skin contact but Alice could feel her nipples tighten at the tone of his voice.

"Bergamot," his accent caused her to shiver and her hands reached out to grip his hips. Sliding up slightly to push up his undershirt to finally touch his skin. His hands slid lower to her hem and he slowly pulled off her shirt before balling it up and taking a deep sniff. When he lifted his head from her shirt she gasped. His eyes were so dark the chocolate brown was almost completely eclipsed by his pupils. She felt a rush of liquid heat as he threw the shirt away from him.

"Lemon," she was so turned on that she was shaking. She had no idea what caused him to be so intense. She wondered if this went beyond loving tea, she wondered if it were a fetish, but then just drinking tea around her had never sparked this kind of response. She shivered as he pulled her from against the door, where she'd fallen back against when he had stalked her into the corner. He circled around her sniffing and just staring. She was oddly reminded of their first meeting, though she didn't remember being this turned on the last time he had stared at her so hard.

"Honey," with that he stopped in front of her and finally touched her. He slid his tongue from her collarbone all the way up her neck to suckle on her ear. His hands slid down and frantically unbuttoned her pants. She had to grip his shoulders and his lips slid down her throat again feasting on the sticky residue on her skin. Her eyes rolled back as he made little humming noises and she cursed when he ripped off her bra. Her hands flew to his hem and she yanked at the shirt, she had to struggle with him a bit, trying to get him to raise his arms so she could get the fabric off. Finally he relented before shoving her up against the door again. He pushed against her pelvis with his hips and she let out a long moan.

His hands shoved her jeans down over her hips and she kicked her legs to be free of the confining fabric. He ripped her panties off and she let out a yelp as the fabric left little welts on her skin, but she had never been more turned on in her life. She bucked against his hand as he slid his fingers against her slick heat. She unsnapped his trousers and slid her hand in to grip his dick. He was rock hard and he made a delicious whine in his throat when she pulled her hand away to shove his pants down. Her lips went against his throat which was bared as he tilted his head to run his tongue along her collarbone to her shoulder. She let her tongue flick out to taste his sweat slicked skin.

He stepped back from her and shucked his pants. He got completely naked and her knees almost buckled from the look in his eyes. His lips covered hers as his hands slid underneath her butt and lifted her. Her head dropped back against the door with a thud as a keening cry escaped her throat as he slammed into her. She saw stars as he slid home again and again, and it wasn't from the knock on her head. His hands were leaving bruises where they dug into the soft flesh of her hips, and she was sure her shoulder blades would have similar marks from where they were slamming into the door. But she couldn't bring herself to care, instead focusing on the pleasurable pressure between her legs and the feel of Hatter's lips and tongue and teeth feeding on her neck and breasts. She was sure she would have marks that would be quite visible but no protests escaped her lips. She nearly screamed when she felt Hatter's hand slide over her hips and between her hips to press firmly against her clit. Her vision went dark as her body convulsed in his arms, a hot prickly feeling spreading from between her legs all the way to her finger tips.

Hatter stared at her limp body, nearly scared at his fervor. She hadn't protested his rough treatment, but had responded enthusiastically. He was still sliding deep within her body when she came to her senses. He was shocked when she slid her fingers into his mussed hair and gripped tightly to pull his lips back to her breast. He nibbled gently before sucking deeply and rolling it against his teeth. Her body arched and his eyes nearly crossed as her pussy clamped down around him. He nearly shouted her name as his hips bucked and he emptied himself into her. His vision cleared as his legs weakened and he sagged against her, pinning her to the door.

He kissed her gently before running his lips softly down her neck. He could still smell the intoxicating earl grey tea that had covered her. He had never been so aroused in his life, to turn around to find Alice soaked in fragrant tea. It had been almost as delicious as the scent of her own arousal, and he had felt and irresistible pull in his loins.

He slowly pulled back, hesitant, that familiar look on his face. Alice nearly broke out laughing, he looked like a puppy, that knew it had done something wrong but was hoping to avoid a blow. She slid her hands slowly up his chest to lock behind his neck. She started to play with the unruly locks of soft brown hair as she smiled up at him.

"So, if earl grey tea was a perfume, could I expect this reaction every time I wore it? Because, I might need to make earl grey my scent for everyday."

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Smut, pure smut. But I hope you enjoy it. I sure did...this little plot bunny came to me one day at work when I had the misfortune to spill a venti earl grey I had just made all over me. I smelled like bergamot all day! And I wondered what our lovely tea crazed Hatter would do with a tea soaked Alice. This is what resulted.

Please read and review!


End file.
